


Winter Foxes

by inthepagesandink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Future, LGBTQ Character of Color, Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthepagesandink/pseuds/inthepagesandink
Summary: Rey Bechdel is a lot of things; annoying, snarky, smart, trusting.  Is she a soldier? Hell no.So what does one do, when their old friend from summer camp appears at your door, begging you to help her, that she has orders from an unknown source. Well, you help her I suppose.It's 3018 and times are changing, democracy is crumbling, the New world order, or the NWO is spreading across the country like an infection. Why is there no one willing to stop them? Because you don't bite the hand that feeds you, you don't fight the government.well, at least until now.





	Winter Foxes

Rey stepped out of her house sighing, she cracked her neck walking down her long driveway to retrieve the saturday mail. The clouds were overcast, bottom heavy and threatening to break any second, releasing heavy rain locked in the heavens. There air was tangy, blowing in her face whipping her shoulder length hair in every direction. She thumbed through the envelopes, “Bills, bills, tabloid, bills” Always the bills. She turned heel and started to walk back when she heard footsteps on pavement. She stopped, back still turned her heart beat harder with every step getting closer. “Who’s there?” “Rey?” The girl turned around “Erin?” The girl standing in front of her looked relieved, but not relaxed. “Thank god I found you. I need your help” Rey let the letters fall to her side “Uhm, first of all, I haven’t seen you in two years. Second, how did you find me? Third why do you need my help?” The tall tanned girl wrung her hands, “Look this is going to sound absolutely Crazy, but I was given orders that kinda require you” Rey scoffed “We aren’t 12 anymore, no one is giving you orders. Go home.” Rey stood tall, worried about her friend’s sanity “Rey please, you have to believe me. I know this is crazy and i haven’t told you the whole truth about me, but i need you” “You come here, you live in Colorado how the hell did you get here? What are the orders? Who are they from?” Erin looked uncomfortable “I can’t tell you, and I drove.” The girl moved forward looking up her street, sure enough a grey oversized pick up truck was parked on the side of the road. “How come I didn’t even hear you coming?” Erin kept fiddling with her fingers “I don’t know, It doesn’t matter anyway.” Rey exhaled not believing this was happening. “Well what are these orders?” Erin squirmed “Can we go inside?” Rey turned leading the way. 

The duo sat awkwardly on the couch in Rey’s living room. Little sunlight poked through the clouds through the tall windows. Rey held a glass of water, Erin held another, it’s ice melted, and condensation on the glass. “ I haven’t been honest with you, my parents are uh, well they were operatives. I’m an agent, and since my parents were killed i get my orders through Alpha Theta, the most recent was this and well I thought of you.” She took breath, it was oddly shaky. “The Leader, The warrior, The Brain, and The Schemer. The outcast who loves none, but fights until the war is won. Gathered together the world will fall, unless the leader can unite them all. Time will stop, war will rage, you must assemble your team, or the world will rot” Rey sighed “Look I don’t want to burst your bubble Erin, but it’s just too crazy. You can’t expect me to believe you, we barely know each other” Erin was getting impatient “Can’t you just trust me? Please we’ve been friends for six years!” Rey groaned “ Yeah and we’ve seen each other for a month! Out of every year that’s it! When was the last time you even spoke to Alani, or Sam, or Carson, or me!” The two were yelling now. Repressed rage was boiling at Rey’s surface, panic was eating at Erin. “You don’t get it Rey!” She hated that, she hated when people said that. “No! I don’t, but you never even made an effort to try Erin!” “Yes I did!” The room grew ten degrees warmer as Rey reared back. Stumbling she fell back over the coffee table flat onto her back. Erin’s hands were ablaze, orange flames licked the air, heat radiated off her like a furnace, the power reflecting in her eyes. “Rey I’m so Sorry” The flames went out, Rey’s head was pounding, something warm and wet trickled down her temple where she hit the ground. “Oh my god Erin you were on fire!” The girl backed away, “I know, I’m so sorry. I can’t, I can’t control it. It’s new gear, and without my parents i’m not trained. I’m so sorry” Rey held her head “Are you ok?” Erin was caught off guard. “Am I ok? Rey you’re the one who’s bleeding” “Yeah, but I’m fine. I’m also ready to believe you now” Erin perked up “So, will you help me?” “Yeah, just give me thirty to pack and uh, write my parents a note”


End file.
